Living in peace?
by KingCobriana
Summary: The war has ended, we have peace...right? There is still hatred in both people, can Danica and I rule two very different societies?
1. The Dance

[I nod, arms lifting and crossing over my chest as #Galen makes his request known, his addition of leaving the royal guard unnecessary and I shake my head to inform him of that] #Galen, I grant your wish to name my sister as your mate, after all you have already had a hand in giving me a nephew, but your avocation of the guard is not necessary. You have proven already that you can control both your duties and have a lover. [I smile, lifting a hand to clasp his shoulder] Now…I hear there is a rather gorgeous bird performing tonight. [I grin, as he laughs lightly then apologize for holding me up] I will see you there, won't I? [My brow lifts in question as I take a step away from him, moving towards the exit door of the palace. He nods, stating that he wouldn't miss it] Good. Now, #Danica will be cross if I am late. [Chuckles at the idea of my queen, and the flames that rise in her golden eyes when anger arises, a phenomenon that happens also when she is overcome with desire, or passion, both of which I am certain I will be granted tonight. I give a small wave to #Galen before jogging down the corridor, the soft flooring beneath my feet, dark and almost scaled like the second skin that could ripple across my body at a mere thought, I slip out the door into the dark night. Knowing the Dancers could be celebrating all night long, as they usually do when there is a performance. Though it is my wish to drag the point of tonight's festivities away early so that I might have my queen, my naga, all to myself, selfish as it might be, would you blame me? Tonight's performance was for the dancer's eyes only; I of course was invited though I am no more than a novice myself. I slip inside the covered opening of the Nest. Finding my sister, #Irene, seated on the floor not far from the front. I sink down to the ground beside her, my legs folding beneath me as the shimmering material of my pants pull tight around my thighs. I lean over, pressing a kiss to #Irene's cheek, hearing her mutter, "You're late." I chuckle lowly and slide an arm around her waist, whispering] Your lover kept me. [Her look of surprise and suspiciousness causing a small laugh, before I feel something brush against my leg, a thin black creature begins to slither past, recognizing the markings I scoop up the serpent and begin to tickle the underside with the tips of my fingers. The cobra then shifts to a small boy, giggling in my arms my year old nephew, #Salem snuggles into my chest and pushes at my hands. I settle the boy with jet-black hair and garnet eyes that match mine, as well as his mother, #Irene's, just as #A'isha steps out onto the dais, as leader of the Nest, and #Danica's teacher she announces to the dancers their naga, shooting a small wink in my direction before wondering off the stage just as the object of her announcement appears. My eyes roam over the hawk's thin form, the serpiente dress lose around her body and rather revealing, much more so than the traditional conservative dress of an avian. Her form moves, striking the beginning pose, hands raised before her towards the sky, arms crossed at the wrists, palms facing her. The slow beat of the drum begins, like the quick heartbeat of the avians. I watch my golden goddess begin to move in one of the simpler, but sensual dances grouped as a melos. My gaze meets hers as #Danica's eyes open, the way she holds my gaze, as many do when performing purely for their mate draws me in, growing lost in the movement, and the beat of the drum. How did we come from me sneaking into the Hawks Keep at 16, seeing a 14 year old with long golden hair, and a cut down the side of her face and on her arm, with intent to kill, to avenge my brother Anjay, to this…a hawk as my mate, my lover, and my queen? I am the alistair of the Tuuli Thea, the queen of the avians, the race that took away my father, my brother, my sister, my niece…and so many others of my kind. There is an avian…a hawk no less on the dias in the Nest, and a crow, the captain of the highest avian guard, The Royal Flight, who is also learning from A'isha. That thought passes through my mind as I feel Rei slip in to sit next to me. He was #Danica's best friend, they grew up together and now he is her personal guard. The beat of the drum fades away as the dance comes to an end, the applause begins in appreciation for her performance. #Salem slips from my lap to crawl up into #Irene's, she speaks over the chatter, informing me that she is returning to the palace to put #Salem to bed. I watch her stand, cradling the cobra-boy in her arms and exiting the Nest, #Galen whom I see has slipped in the back holds open the flap and follows her out. My gaze turns back to the front just as #Danica moves through the crowd. I lift myself to my feet and stride over to her. The fans part to make way for me. I sweep the small woman into my arms, deftly planting a lingering a passion-filled kiss to her lips. The good natured group of dancers begins to cheer teasingly; #Danica releases a small laugh as I deepen the kiss, giving them what they are looking for…a show. My hand slips into the golden locks of her hair, feeling the feathers which I know to be the same color as her hair and eyes. Those very same feathers would have put a hesitation in my mind, as well as in my wondering hand, now they do not even cause a flicker of discomfort. I pull back slowly, my hand moving from her waist to slide into hers, intertwining our fingers as I turn to announce to the crowd] I believe my naga and I are going to retire early. [The disappointed sounds pulling a modest grin from #Danica's perfect lips as I pull her from the Nest and back towards the palace]


	2. Civil Prejudice

[Rushing through the crowd, the serpents that notice me move out of the way respectfully. Once in the center of the mob, my garnet gaze moves from the shouting viper, to the bristled crow. The viper's words cut off as his jeweled optics meet mine, whether avian or serpiente, I can still see the fear, or hesitation at meeting my gaze. More so in the avians as their legend forms the beliefs that the Cobriana line, my line, could kill a man with a mere look. Of course I know it is not true not since the fall of Maeve's coven that is, and my people –should- know this, but it does not change the fearful way they turn away from my gaze when I am given to anger. Even my #Danica had trouble meeting my gaze for months after we had mated. Their fears are all unfounded, no cobra since Kiesha herself could kill with a glance though our eyes are blood stained as hers were. I take a step forwards, situating myself between the viper I know to be a bit of a hot head, he would rival my own family's inherited temper, and the crow, a simple man just wishing to trade in our markets. I knew the crow well, he created fantastic meals and had been invited to cook for the royal family a time or two. Speaking to the viper, gaze narrowed as I attempt to keep my emotions in check, a feat not often attempted with our kind] What is the problem here? And make it quick, Tobias, #Danica has already landed at the hawks keep and I have not had chance to leave yet. [Our bouncing from the palace to the Hawks Keep was wearing on me, while I did not mind the Keep, nor the feathered ones there, #Danica's mother always made the stay…trying. #Nacola never cared for me much, even now in times of peace she is a trying one. Perhaps it is merely her role as my disapproving mother-in-law to cause me grief. The viper begins to stutter as he attempts to explain what went on before I arrived, the crow cuts in when the viper says something the crow did not see as fact. Both begin bantering back and forth over my shoulder, the viper's voice rising by the second] SILENCE! [I lift a hand to each, cutting both off] Victor, I may not be your Deinte but I am Alistiar to the Tuuli Thea and that makes you susceptible to my word, not to mention you are on –my- land. [Both the crow and viper stare at me incredulously, my outburst obviously frightened them, both knowing if I was so inclined to do so I could rid the earth of both of them before they could even blink. I stand there, watching both cautiously before continuing.] Good, now, I want a full written account of all that transpired here to cause the argument. Anyone who has witnessed, feel free to do the same. #Irene will take those in my absence. I will deal with this matter upon my return. Understood? [Both men nod, as I turn, making my way back through the market where I know my personal guard, Ailbhe, a white viper who has stood by my side even in his sister, Adelina's treason, and Erica Silvermead a sparrow of the Royal Flight. A few other guards from both the palace guard and the Royal Flight were on horseback, Ailbhe holds the reins of my horse as I mount, giving a nod to him. The white viper begins to lead the way through the forest, our journey beginning. Crossing over from the serpiente lands and into the avian territory, merely a year ago, this would be a very dangerous journey, one I myself would no doubt be slaughtered on, as well as for the guard that ride with me. Now I have three members of the Royal Flight on my left side, and three members of the palace guard on my right, with the head of the palace guard leading the way, and second in command of the Royal Flight flanking. A mixed group that would never have been seen without bloodshed before #Danica and I joined forces and found peace. Of course, the scene in the market being a prime example, the war may be over and we may have a sense of peace…but what is it that we really have? Some sort of civil prejudice? The fights in the market are minor compared to the bloodshed of the war they follow. Maybe someday we will find the possibility of true peace…if not, then I don't know what we'll do. We can't continue to live in this manner and I nor #Danica will allow our people to return to war. I am not the only one to have lost family, #Danica has lost a father, a sister, a brother, and the Alistair who she grew up with. #Danica had once before confided in me that it was in fact my brother who took away the man she had grown to love, not as a lover should, but as a younger sister. I did not agree with the ways of the avians, especially when it comes to mating and I cannot bring myself to be entirely sorry for the loss, even if it did lead to my brother's death. Even in that same night, when I snuck into the Keep, blade in hand, prepared to slaughter the next in line to the avian throne…I was found standing in the room of my victim, unable to get over the beauty of the golden haired hawk-girl that lay there in slumber. I recall the way I reached out to run a hand down the cut on her face, she shivered visibly at my touch and I didn't dare repeat the action lest she wake. I fell in love that night, even if it took me years to realize it. I forever thank the Mistari for their obscured suggestion that I take that hawk as my mate. The bird may have been her first Alistair but I pride myself in being the one she loves. The shifting of a few of the guard to my left as #Ailbhe moves to ride beside me, jolts me from my thoughts, his eyes slit as a serpents, skin covered in a pale white scaled substance, and I knew even before he opened his mouth to speak there would be snake fangs shown. All of the guards were traveling in their half forms. I stayed human, preferring it that way, especially if #Danica plans to meet us. #Ailbhe's lips part, forming and sounding a single phrase, "We are nearly there."]


	3. Family Feud

[Pacing frantically back and forth in the common room of the Tuuli Thea's chambers, the rooms surrounding me seeming to turn in a whirl as I walk, the blazing fire in my gaze causes both of the Royal Flight members in the room to keep their eyes averted, or on other things. Hands white as they hold tightly to one another clasped firmly behind my back, the soft thuds of my boots and the quick fluttering heart beats of the warm-blooded avians that guard my location the only sound. Stuck somewhere between human form and half form my senses risen to be that of a cobra. Each breath coming out in a huff of air, jaw clenched as I force back the fangs that seem to keep growing on the inside of my mouth. The creak of the door opening alerts me to another presence. I stop, my garnet gaze settled on the wall before me in pretense of studying the painting before me. I briefly wonder how they do it, the avians, how they control it when anger rises in their blood. How they keep from killing one that their pair bond loves, because if I hadn't have returned here as I did #Nacola Shardae would not still be breathing. A cobra's poison would stop the old hawk's heart in a matter of seconds, but she is #Danica's mother, and I must respect that fact. If #Danica hadn't have forced me to leave I may not have refrained from acting on my anger. The sound of shuffling causes my gaze to avert to the ground, near turning to see what the commotion is, though I cannot feel anything. Serpiente sense emotions, avians hide theirs so we cannot sense them, then there is one I sense, a feeling of near sorrow and remorse. I knew it could only be one that could feel so warm yet show emotion, #Danica. Her change took far longer than I would have liked, but after requesting that she refrain from 'hiding from me' she altered the habit, at least while around me. I refrain from turning, my eyes set on the carpeted flooring. I feel the warmth of a hand resting on my shoulder, even through the thin silken shirt that covers my torso. My jaw clenches as I feel the scales automatically recede from my skin, I hated to show her that side of me. Though #Danica claims not to mind it, I know I am more prone to anger in that state. My breath releases in a rush as I feel her soft squeeze to the ball of my shoulder, pulling my body back into hers. I feel #Danica's breath tickle against my neck as she whispers lowly, "I'm sorry, she doesn't understand, she had children for heirs…not because she wanted them…she fears what will happen if we…." My head shakes roughly, pulling away from #Danica and shifting around her heading for the door, "Zane…please." With that I whirl around in a fit of rage, scales rippling over my arms as I hiss out] She doesn't understand that I want a child more than anything, if you felt differently perhaps I could believe it is for the best, but it's not. I know it may not even be possible but who is she to take away my hope? Besides, I want my own heir. I don't want to have #Salem take that place that should be saved for –my- child. [I release a low snake like hiss, retracting the fangs that I know drew that gasp from #Danica, moving to her swiftly, my hands cupping her warm colored cheeks] I'm sorry. You are the last person I should be taking this out on. [My gaze searches her golden orbs, an apologetic plea ridden in my eyes, my face inches from hers, breath stilling as I feel it slide across her lips and bounce back to brush over my own. Her soft whisper, words so small yet meaningful, "I know, and my mother will not stop us from having what we both want." Her lips brush mine in the softest of caresses. It is only then do I realize the guards have left the room] You sent them away? [My brow furrows lightly as I pull back barely an inch, focusing on #Danica's expression. She merely nods, a ghost of a grin spreads across her full lips, "I fear they may be embarrassed…" I feel her fingers taking full purchase of the front of my shirt, dragging me back towards the door to our shared bedroom, unable to hold back the smirk that slides over my features as I follow her willingly. My little hawk may be a refined avian woman, but she is most certainly in every way a serpiente dancer. The small click of the door sounding behind us echoing through the now empty common room]


	4. Dreaming

[The soft crunch of leaves beneath my feet the only thing to be heard as I stride forth out of the trees and into an open field. My head tilts back slightly, the rays of the sun catching my gaze before I drop my head once more, eyes closing at the brightness there. Blinking away the spots that appear from the blinding light before taking another step forward, turning on heel, brow furrowing as I call] Danica? [I am unsure as to where she has gotten to, having sworn she was just beside me. Stopping my motion forward and beginning to turn, I feel something sharp hitting me in the back, the automatic response to shift at least into half form overtakes me, the glistening scales that slide over my skin act as a shield to block the stabbing object, knowing my attacker will have to jab with more force if he is to penetrate, I spin quickly, the raven recoils as his murky gaze meets the jeweled brilliance of mine. Avians were always deathly afraid of meeting a cobra's gaze. A low warning hiss releases from my lips as my fangs are shown with the opening of my mouth. I lurch forwards at a blinding speed, striking at the man's neck. My fangs delve into his skin, drawing a crimson liquid from the wound as I secrete venom into his bloodstream. Detaching myself from the feathery fiend, watching him fall to his knees, eyes glazing over as the raven's body shuts down, a scream is heard from my right, a serpent, and rushes to the side of the young man lying dead in the bloodstained battlefield. "WHY!" She screams at me, "I thought the war was over!" The word over rings in my ears, echoing in my mind, I stumble back away from my kill, eyes widened as I realize what I've done…but he attacked me…I look down, noticing the raven was merely holding a pencil, not the sword he held before, he was holding a sword…right? I mean I saw it. He was attacking me, my brain cries out with the cries of the young python as she leans over her dead companion. I had killed without cause, but why? My brow furrows, unable to pull my garnet gaze from the raven until I hear a battle cry, turning I find the man's brother shifting into half form as he charges me sword in hand. A hiss beside me brings my gaze to one I recognize as one of my personal guards, colorful scales rippling over his skin as he faces my would-be attacker. I step back, spinning in a circle, taking in my surroundings. Serpiente and Avains alike draw weapons, the clash of metal to metal, the cries of war surrounding me engulfing me. I fall to my knees, calling out in desperation] Not again! [Shaking my head I drop my head in my hands, all but sobbing as I repeat the words over and over in a muttering whisper, the sounds of the battle dying out as I bolt from my lying position to sit straight up in bed. Body covered in a sheet of sweat despite my normally cold skin. My ruby gaze falls on the beauty lying beside me, how she was still deep in slumber amazed me as I shifted to my side and resumed my position next to Danica, an arm draping over her torso to press into the flat contour of her stomach feeling the warmth that radiates off her as I burry my face in the back of her neck a mist the golden strands of hair and equally colored feathers that rest on the back of her neck and tell of her hawk's heritage. Inhaling the only scent that could calm my wild thoughts and worries, I feel the soft shifting as the woman I have pledged my life to moves into me in an act of comfort as if she knows it is needed even in her sleep. I press a soft kiss to the back of her neck, then turn my head to rest on the back of her shoulder falling back into unconsciousness, hoping this time it will be undisturbed]


End file.
